


Verified

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora revisits Christmas Town.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: When a laugh is needed





	Verified

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Goofy remembers there’s snow where they’re going, so he stretches out his legs and prepares to land in a big freezing white cloud. They’re spit out of the darkness onto a glistening hill, and just like that, he has hooves. He handles the landing better than Donald does—Donald squawks as he trips over his own twigs and goes tumbling down the hill. Sora thumps into Goofy’s back but quickly straightens, instantly delighted. He comes around Goofy with the same boundless joy he wore the first time they leaped through the tree-shaped hole. One of Sora’s eyes is still covered, now with a fuzzy hat instead of a pumpkin mask, and his black clothes now have fluffy trim around them. He stares at the bright village down below and laughs as he goes barreling towards it, streaking right past Donald. 

Goofy chuckles as he follows. Donald splutters and shakes the snow off his pail, wading after them. Sora darts through the enormous candy-cane arches and beyond the spinning merry-go-round. He beelines right for Santa’s workshop, but not for the doorway.

Instead, he hovers by one of the windows, practically trembling with palpable excitement. It’s one of Sora’s best traits: unstoppable enthusiasm. 

Donald counters it with realism. While Sora’s peering through the window, Donald’s glancing around the square, and he says what Goofy’s thinking: “Why are we back here, Sora? This world seems to be doing okay.”

Jack’s fine and dandy, the mayor’s mostly on his chipper side, the children are up to their old pranks, there’s no sigh of Oogie-Boogie, and even Sally seemed wistfully at peace. Goofy chimes in, “I don’t see any Heartless.”

“We’re not here for that,” Sora answers, and suddenly, he’s chucking the gummiphone across the snow. It nearly slams into Donald’s beak—he catches it just in time. “Quick, take a picture of me with Santa in the background!”

Donald mutters, “Wha...?”

“Sora,” Goofy interjects, “if you wanted to see Santa, why are we standing out here?” Not that he minds. The new layer of fur actually protects quite well against the plummeting temperature. Hopefully Sora’s clothes are just as thick and comfy. Donald seems to be _made_ of snow.

“Because you heard what Sally said about Jack coming to visit again while we were gone—I don’t want Santa to think I’ve come back to mess with Christmas like that!”

“Then why take a picture?” Donald asks.

“So we can get proof Santa exists! That’s the best part of having a gummiphone now!”

Goofy looks down at Donald; Donald’s already look up at him. They’re clearly both thinking the same thing. Goofy says, “But, Sora, we already know Santa exists.”

“Sure, you and Donald do, but _Riku_ doesn’t. He’s the one that told me Santa didn’t exist when I was little, so it’s his fault I was on the naught list! But if I can show him a picture and prove he was wrong, I can totally rub his face in it!”

Donald points out, “If you do that, won’t you be on the naughty list again?”

For a moment, Sora looks taken aback—clearly, he hadn’t thought of that. Goofy can’t help guffawing at his adorable shock and devastation.

But then he recovers, in perfect Sora fashion, and suddenly, he’s determined: “Okay, then I’ll just show Riku for educational purposes! Because he’s my best friend, I want him to know the truth.”

Donald rolls his eyes and rasps, “Oh brother.”

“Fellas...” Through the window, Goofy can see that Santa’s spotted them. He’s sitting over by the hearth, but squinting at Sora, and then he’s getting out of his chair and waddling slowly over, expression stern. Sora follows Goofy’s gaze and startles.

“Donald, take the picture, quick!”

Donald laughs but does.


End file.
